The Adversary
by Mynia
Summary: Vegeta gets stranded on Earth and Bulma...well Bulma just seems to piss him off ^.~
1. Part 1

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 1  
  
A girl sat by her window, staring at the people outside having fun and laughing with joy. Her pale lavender hair flying in tune with the wind. Her sky blue eyes shimmering with sunlight.  
  
"I am so BORED!!" she yelled out loud.  
  
"What am I suppose to do on a day when everyone else already has plans?! I can't just mop around here all day," she lazily plumped down on a couch and turned on the telly. She flicked through the channels until something caught her eye.   
  
A young girl such as herself wore long navy dress. It's spaghetti straps curved around her shoulders. The matching high-healed shoes sparkled in the light and she could imagine herself cat-walking down an ally. The dress fitted every curve of her body and attracted a handsome man with every step she took. Suddenly a message popped up on the screen and ended her day dream:  
  
"Sale ends today at 3pm"  
  
"That's in twenty minutes! Kuso!"   
  
She grabbed her purse off of a chair and yanked it open. "Dammit! Why don't I keep my capsules in my purse like dad tells me to?! Come on…think, where did you leave them? …. THE LAB! Urgh! I'd have to run all the way to make it in time, where's Goku when you need him?!" with that she zipped her purse and sprinted out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
A small ship landed in the forest. A boy and a man stepped out. The boy was short for his average age. His hair was spiked , and his coal black eyes glared at the surroundings. The man however was big and bald. They both wore tight fitting armor and a scouter.   
  
"Nappa!" the boy snapped at his companion. Nappa turned to him and bowed with respect.  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Find out all the information we need to know about this planet and see if it's worth conquering," the boy ordered.  
  
"As you wish, sire," he bowed again and went back inside the ship.  
  
Vegeta looked around taking in the scene. He was in a forest, it was filled with a numerous trees and creatures he had never seen before.   
  
He snorted in disgust. "Too much green in this place. Hmp!" he said to himself and took off.  
  
~*~  
Vegeta landed at which seemed to be a big company, Capsule Corporation a sign read. He started walking around. He was about to turn a corner when suddenly a purple-haired girl crashed into him. She fell back but quickly stumbled to her feet and looked at her watch. Then she looked angrily at Vegeta.  
  
"Would you move already?! I got a sale to catch!" she yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta kept quiet and studied her from head to toe. Her cheeks were flushed from all the running and her hair was all messed up. She gave him a dirty look, he glared at her.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea who I am?!" she demanded.  
  
"Hmp! Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"Look here Mister! I am Bulma Briefs, future president of Capsule Corporation. So you better move it or else!" she warned, her temper rising with every second.  
  
"Or else what?!" he asked mockingly.  
  
She glared daggers at him and looked at her watch again.  
  
"Kisamma! I'm going to miss that sale!" She pushed him aside and ran as fast as she could towards her lab.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma pushed through the crowd of people and rushed around the store trying to find her dress. Finally she realized she couldn't find it by herself. She grabbed a picture of the dress from a counter and went up to a cashier.  
  
"Where is that dress?!" she demanded shoving the picture in front of the cashier's face.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but a young man bought the last one for his girlfriend just a few minutes ago," the cashier said backing up a bit.  
  
Bulma sighed frustrated. Throwing her hands up in the air, she stomped out of the store.  
  
"Arhh! Why me?! Why me?!" she thought out loud. "I must be cursed or something. If wasn't for that short bakayaro, I would be wearing my dream dress. Ooh! Who does he think he is anyway?! Although I have to admit he is kind of cute," she thought about this for a moment.  
  
'Think Bulma! THINK!! That guy is a total jerk! A self-centered, arrogant bastard!! Kami, how could you possibly think he's cute?!' she pushed the thought to the back of her head and took out a capsule from her purse. She threw it a few meters away from her and her hover car appeared.  
  
"Might as well go home." Sighing she got in the car and drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma walked down a small path that led to her room. She turned a corner and what she saw enraged her once again. The boy she crashed into before, stood by her window. One hand held up in front of him, his palm facing her room. A small ball of ki appeared on his palm and he tossed it at the wall. Pretty soon her wall was demolished into little pieces.   
  
Her eyes flared with anger, she stomped towards the boy and made him face her.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing?!! That was my room you just blew up!!" she roared at him.  
  
Bulma looked at the pile of ashes that used to be her wardrobe and then at the big hole in the wall that led into a corridor.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! You have no right to come here and turn my room into a pile of rocks!"  
  
He glared at her. "I am Prince Vegeta, future king of Vegetasei and I will do whatever I please," he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Is that so?! Well prince or no prince, when I tell Goku about this, he's gonna beat the crap out of you!!"  
  
"Hahahaha! Well whoever this Goku is, his power is surely no match for mine."  
  
"Ooh, that is it! I'm calling security!!" she pulled out a phone from her purse and rang a nearby guard.  
  
"Security, my room was just blown up by a pitiful excuse for a scum who calls himself Vegeta. Get-hello? Hello?" she called when she got no response from her guard.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
He smirked and gave her a devilish look. This scared her. She quickly ran through the hole in her used-to-be room and looked for the guard. Vegeta slowly followed her.  
  
Pretty soon a shrilling scream filled the air. Vegeta's smirk widened.   
  
Bulma knelt down beside the guard. Blood soaked his torn clothes and was pouring from his mouth and a wound on his chest.  
  
She gripped his shoulders and gently shook him. His lifeless head went back and forth loosely and fell off his shoulders. Bulma screamed again and backed away, tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably.   
  
Right then, Vegeta appeared out of the shadows. Bulma backed away even further.  
  
Without thinking she turned and ran the opposite direction. Before she could get far, Vegeta appeared in front of her.  
  
"Going somewhere??" he chuckled.  
  
"…." She stumbled back.  
  
'Uh…what do I do? What do you do? What do you mean what do you do, get the hell outta here! Well how do I get rid of him?! You don't have to get rid of him, just hurt him run!! Yeah, but how?? He's like a fridge, if I hit him I'll just be hurting myself. URGH!! You baka! He's a guy isn't he?! THINK!! Kick him!!'  
  
The instant her foot came in contact with his manhood, he fell to the ground gripping it in pain.  
  
'FASTER!!! FASTER!!! RUN!!!' her mind screamed at her as she ran for her dear life. 


	2. Part 2

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 2  
  
Dark clouds were gathering around Capsule Corps. Before long, heavy drops of water were falling from the sky wildly.   
  
Bulma hurriedly searched her purse for capsules. When she found the one with her air bike in it, she threw it, got on and drove off as fast as it could go.  
  
'Why is it that Goku is never around when you really need him?! This is all Chi Chi's fault, couldn't she have just waited `til tomorrow to go out with him?! I mean like--' her thoughts were interrupted by an angry roar coming from Capsule Corp. She cringed at the thought of what he'd do if he caught her.  
  
'Who's going to defend me? Goku's not here, and god knows where Krillun is, that leaves Yamcha. He did say he liked me so he'd have to protect me no matter how busy he is, I mean this is my life we're talking about!'   
  
~*~  
  
She was passing through a forest when two familiar figures caught her eye. Goku was leaning on a tree with Chi Chi lying down in front of him.  
  
"Goku! Thank God! I'm saved!" she cried as she approached them. Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, she didn't look too pleased to see her.   
  
"So what brings you here Bulma?" Chi Chi asked giving her a fake smile.  
  
"I just need to talk to Goku about something rather important…if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure," Chi Chi, again giving her a fake smile and turned away.  
  
"Goku, I need your help. There's a murderous freak after me and there's no one to protect me," she pleaded, hoping he would ditch Chi Chi and save her.  
  
"Come to think of it, I did sense a strong ki a while ago but--"  
  
"Who cares about that. I need you and I need you now," she whined.  
  
Hearing this, Chi Chi got up and stomped over.  
  
"WHAT?! He's not going anywhere until our date is over!"  
  
"But Chi Chi, it's an emergency…" she tried to convince her.  
  
"Well too bad! He's staying and that's final! Come on Goku," Chi Chi said taking Goku by the wrist and practically dragging him behind her as she went and sat back down on the grass, away from Bulma.  
  
Sighing Bulma sat down where she was.  
  
'Why the nerve of that woman! I could get killed any minute and all she can think about is her damn date! I might as well just stick around here just in case Mr. Prince of whatever shows up, then Goku would have to protect me no matter what Chi Chi says.  
  
After a while she was starting to get bored. 'Perfect!' she thought sarcastically. 'How in the world can I be bored when my life's at stake?!' Sighing she leaned on a tree and tried to relax.  
  
'I wonder if that store had any other good dresses, maybe in black or mauve. If there is--' out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Goku giving Chi Chi a present. She turned her attention to them and watched.  
  
Chi Chi smiled warmly at him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she unwrapped the box and flipped the lid open. She pulled out a long navy dress and studied it admiringly.   
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide. "That's my dress!!" she said standing up, a little too loudly.  
  
Chi Chi glared daggers at her. "No it isn't! Goku bought it for me! See, it still has the tags on it!" Chi Chi stuck her tongue out and waving the tags around.   
  
Bulma was about to say something else but bit her bottom lip to keep her from going on. She inhaled and exhaled.  
  
'Calm down Bulma, it's only Chi Chi. She's always a horny slut. Besides it's only a dress. Plenty more dresses that are much, much better than that,' she though to herself and sat back down.  
  
'Ooh, that wrench! Why does she have to be so damn…so damn her?! How the !@#$ is Goku suppose to protect me with her bossing him around like a dog?! Screw this, I'll be much safer with Yamcha.' She looked at a Goku one more time before driving off once again in her air bike.  
  
~*~  
  
Before long, Bulma came upon a spaceship. She slowed down and took a good look at it. It wasn't like any of the spaceships she had imagined in her childhood. It had a large body, kinda molded into a round shape. It didn't have any legs to keep it steady but somehow it was standing as still as a rock despite its round shape.   
  
Slowly a door slid open a big bald man stepped out. He was wearing white armor with wide shoulder pads. She flashed back to when she crashed into Vegeta, he was wearing the same armor but it had some kind of strange red symbol on it that she didn't know of.  
  
He marched down a small set of stairs and halted to a stop at the bottom.  
  
Bulma cautiously hid behind a bush, knowing well enough what he would do if caught sight of her.   
  
She eyed him suspiciously. He just stood there, as if waiting for something. She soon found out what he was waiting for as a fuming Vegeta came flying towards the ship.  



	3. Part 3

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 3  
  
Bulma watched on as Vegeta walked back and forth that she guessed was his ship. He seemed to have calmed down from his previous state.  
  
"Nappa!" he snapped at his bigger companion. "Change of plans, prepare a squad immediately!"  
  
The same evil smirk he had on before returned. "We're going bitch hunting."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as saucers. 'Bitch hunting…?'   
  
Trembling she tried to bolt out of there but her feet were glued to the ground and shaking madly.  
  
Nappa grinned slightly and nodded. Bowing, he turned and started up the stairs. Halfway up, he tripped over a step and crashed into a red button by the door.  
  
"Kisama!!! Nappa you moron!!" Vegeta yelled backing away.  
  
Nappa slowly turned and looked at what he landed on. He too was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Sparks of light started breaking through the doors and windows of the ship. There was a blinding flash and a thundering roar as the whole ship exploded into dust. The force of the explosion sent Bulma crashing into a tree and knocked her into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma drowsily sat up. Her body ached all over. Rubbing her sore head she pushed herself up. She looked at her surroundings. Dizzily she blinked a few times but her sight was still a bit blurry. When her vision was back to normal she could make out that the ground was piled with dust and ash. Her gaze drifted to her own body. She was bruised and scratched all over. Her clothes were all ripped here and there and her hair was all covered in dirt. She groaned and slumped back down.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her and she lazily spun around only to find Vegeta glaring daggers at her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Woman, would you shut the !@#$ up?!! If it weren't for you and that damn mouth of yours I wouldn't be stuck on this cursed planet right now!!!"  
  
He formed a small of ki on his palm and aimed it at her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" she shrieked once more. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I think I'm going to kill you and dispose of your hellhole!" he snapped.  
  
"Kill me?! Can't you see that I'm already half dead?! Damn you people! Damn you all!!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Krillun, Yamcha, Goku, Chi Chi!!! And YOU oh mighty prince of the world!! Curse you all!!!!" she roared throwing her hands up in rage.  
  
She stopped as she caught a glimpse of a tail swaying behind him.   
  
"You have a tail?" she asked wide-eyed. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she were dumb. She poked at it to make sure that it was real. Vegeta reeled it away from her grasp and wrapped it neatly around his waist.  
  
'Hmmm, his butt ain't half bad,' she giggled in her thought and mentally kicked herself for thinking so. He glared at her, she ignored him.  
  
"Goku had a tail," she quickly said getting to her feet. He raised his brow even further.  
  
"Goku? Hmm…" a look of amusement crossed his face. "Take me to this Goku you keep going on about," he ordered.  
  
"Later…" she whined. "I'm tired."  
  
"Take me now or else!"  
  
"Urgh! Fine! Sheesh!!" she huffed and waited for him to pick her up and start flying.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?! Let's go already!" he snapped after a while.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to fly us there!" she said glaring at him. "You don't expect me walk in this condition, do you?!"  
  
"I'm not carrying you!" he stated with annoyance. "Oh, just start walking woman!!"  
  
She huffed and worked her way through the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku wide eyed.  
  
"Bardock??"  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Who?"  
  
"You're not Bardock, you're his brat, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said blinking a couple times.  
  
Goku looked as confused as ever.  
  
"Kakkarot, what the hell are you still doing on this mud ball?! You were suppose to have destroyed it long ago!"  
  
Goku scratched his head again. "I would never hurt this planet. It's green and beautiful," he declared, putting on a cheesy smile.  
  
"Bah! You disgust me!!" Vegeta spat. "You're no saiyajin! You're too soft! You might as well be wearing a pink dress!!"  
  
"I am too!" Goku whined then leaned over and whispered in Bulma's ear, "What's a saiyajin?"   
  
Bulma shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
"Goku….Goku, where are you??!" called a loud voice from behind them. Everyone except Goku cringed at the piercing noise.  
  
"I'm here Chi Chi," Goku called out grinning. Chi Chi came running and locked her arms with Goku's.  
  
"Hey Chi Chi," Bulma said cheerfully. Chi Chi gave her an icy glare and sneered.  
  
'Urgh! The slut!! Doesn't even have the decency to say hi!!!' Bulma though, her temper flaring up a bit. Vegeta chuckled at her, Bulma nudged him in the ribs and gave him a look that meant, 'zip it or else!'. Surprisingly he obeyed and just humped and crossed his arms over his chest showing how almighty he is.  
  
"Chi Chi this is…um…ah.." Goku tried to introduce Vegeta. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. "Kakkarot, how can you not know your own prince?! Wait till my father hears about this, he'll chop your head off for sure! HA HA!! In second thought, I think I'll save him the trouble!" Vegeta laughed menacingly.  
  
Suddenly Chi Chi slapped him in the face, her sharp nails digging into his skin as they flew past. "Don't you hurt my Goku!" Chi Chi cried squeezing Goku protectively.  
  
"Grrr!!! Hmp! Even better, I'll just kill you instead!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Chi Chi went blue in the face. "You stay away from us you phyco!"  
  
"Who are you calling a phyco?!" Vegeta thundered.  
  
"Hey, cool it!" Bulma stepped in.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Chi Chi snapped.  
  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be wasting my time with these imbeciles!" Vegeta growled, now turning to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah well if you hadn't blown up my room, I wouldn't have even bothered with you!"  
  
"Like I give a !@#$. This is all your fault!!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"IS TOO!!!" Vegeta yelled, Bulma shrunk back.  
  
"Knock it off you guys," Goku butted in. "Why don't we all just go to Capsule Corp. and talk this over there?"  
  
"GOKU?! WHAT'RE YOU SAYING??!" Chi Chi whined. "We still haven't finished our date!!"  
  
"Woman just shut up and get going before I decide to kill you after all!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
Chi Chi instantly sealed her lips and hid behind Goku.  
  
Vegeta snorted. Bulma grinned at seeing Chi Chi so helpless.   
  
'Serves her right!' she thought silently.  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for?! Get cracking!!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: hope you like my fic and please review   



	4. Part 4

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 4  
  
They were back at Capsule Corp. Bulma sighed as she once again looked at her demolished room.  
  
"Come on," she lead Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Vegeta," she said through a mouthful of yoghurt. "Was that your ship back in that forest?"  
  
He didn't answer, just humped.  
  
"Um…why did it suddenly blow up?"  
  
He snorted, "That moron, Nappa, collapsed on the self-destruction button." He was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What did you say we were again?" Goku called out.  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "Hmp! We're Saiyajins from the most powerful race in the universe. The ultimate warrior generation."  
  
"Well then what the hell are you doing here intruding my time with my darling, Goku?!!" Chi Chi bursted out.  
  
"Is that all you damn women think about?!" Vegeta glared at Chi Chi up and down in disgust. "You're nothing but a sluttish wrench!"  
  
Chi Chi gasped. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Goku defended Chi Chi.  
  
Bulma sweat-dropped. 'Ohh, this could get messy,' she thought.  
  
"I think it's time you two finished your little date," she said pushing Goku and Chi Chi towards the door and shutting it after they left. She leaned her back against the door and let out a long breath. After a while she stood up and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay now, do you?"  
  
"Hmp! I don't need your pity!!" he snapped.  
  
"I'm pitying you. Well, maybe a little, but hey, come on, I'll get you a room across the corridor from my room. Hmm?"  
  
No response.  
  
"But you have to promise not to blow up any more rooms, okay?"  
  
He looked at her and smirked. "We'll see."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously and smiled. "One more thing, I'm having a late Valentine's day party next week, so the decorating people will be going around poking in here and there," she said as she lead him to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Veggie-chan, come out of that capsule and have a picnic with me!" Bulma cheerfully bounced up and down outside the gravity room that she had gotten her dad to build for Vegeta so that he didn't get bored just watching her. Vegeta spends all his time in there, now she wished that her dad hadn't made it in the first place.  
  
"Come on Veggie-chan, let's go…" she whined.  
  
"Stop pestering me woman!!"  
  
"Please Veggie-chan," she pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pleaseeee…"  
  
"Go Away!!"  
  
Bulma pushed her bottom lip out and pretended to cry like she used to do to her father when she didn't get what she wanted.   
  
Vegeta's face softened a little. "Urgh," he sighed throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Yeepee!! Come on Veggie-chan!!" Bulma looped her hands around Vegeta's arm and skipped outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma unfolded a red and white squared cloth over the ground and sat on it. Vegeta did the same.  
  
"Now, before we eat, I wanna give you something," Bulma said and pulled a basket over to where she was. She opened it and took out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and handed it to Vegeta.  
  
He blinked. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a present, silly."  
  
"Well, why 're you giving it to me?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Bulma sighed, "Before you came, Goku, Chi Chi, me and all the people who're invited to the party next week, gathered and exchanged gifts on Valentines Day. I just thought that it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get one too. So go on and open it already."  
  
Vegeta stared at it blankly, but after a while he flipped the lid open. He pulled out a white shirt with 'Badman' written across the back. He examined it for a while and then grinned. Taking off the shirt he had on now, he putted on his Badman shirt.   
  
Bulma laughed. "I knew you'd like it!"  
  
"But I don't have a gift for you," Vegeta said looking at her.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to get me a present."  
  
"Shall we?" Bulma asked taking two sandwiches out of the basket and handing one to Vegeta.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Kakkarot! I don't want to waste my whole day rummaging through this damn mall! I have training to do!!" Vegeta growled at Goku as they searched the mall.  
  
"You sure you don't want to get her a beach ball? I mean, she does go to the beach a lot."  
  
"Kakkarot, this is Bulma we're talking about! I'm not going to give her an overgrown balloon for a present! That's inexcusable! I want to get her something good."  
  
Just then, he caught sight of a crimson dress hanging from a shelf. 'It's perfect!' he thought silently.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in rushing into the store and calling for the shopkeeper.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the shopkeeper weakly said.  
  
"I want this garment wrapped immediately!"  
  
"Yes, sir. What kind of wrapping paper would you like?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, what kind of wrapping paper would you like?" the shopkeeper repeated. " We have French, Romantic, Christmas, Casual, Easter--"  
  
"Casual," Vegeta cut in.  
  
"Would you like a ribbon with it?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you---"  
  
"Oh, just wrap the damn thing already!!!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Yes, sir, right away, sir," the keeper managed to squeak out.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma once again found herself flicking through the channels. Screen after screen flashed through her eyes.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She blinked. Bulma gazed blankly across the room at Vegeta. Her gaze drifted to the box he was holding. Vegeta slowly walked over and placed it on her lap.  
  
He hesitated. "Here.." he mumbled, his voice low and soft. "I got you a gift too."  
  
"You shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to," Vegeta insisted.  
  
Bulma smiled warmly at him. She tapped the seat next to her, motioning him to come sit with her. He paused for a while but sat down anyway.  
  
Bulma carefully lifted the lid off the box and looked inside. She pulled out a photo frame and examined the picture. Vegeta stood in the middle, sideways. His hands were neatly tucked into his pockets and she could tell that he wasn't too happy then by the frown that was pasted on his face. She looked away from the picture and turned her head towards Vegeta, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Kakkarot insisted I get a picture as well as the garment."  
  
"The garment?" Bulma quickly shifted her gaze back inside the box and her eyes lit up in delight. She admiringly pulled out a long red dress. The dark shade of red from the dress suited her perfectly. Her fingers tingled through the soft velvet and she hugged the dress to her chest.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, thank you. It's beautiful!" she cried as she squeezed him in a warm hug and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Vegeta stared at her with a questioning look on his face. Bulma gave him a mischievous smile. He smiled as well and leaning over he kissed her on the lips. Her lips were so soft against his, so tender and gentle. Bulma melted into Vegeta's strong arms. Vegeta pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes, and then reached forward for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked as he walked to the gravity room.  
  
"Hey you!!" a rough voice suddenly called out. Vegeta whirled around. A man that looked the same age as him approached him, and angry scowl on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Vegeta demanded crossing his arms arrogantly.  
  
The man sneered, "Word has it the you got something going with Bulma."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "The woman's nothing but a hussy! Who're you to tell me?!"  
  
"Where are my manners," the man spat and glared daggers at him. "I am Yamcha, and I'll have you know, she is not a hussy!"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, 'What the hell is this guy up to?!'  
  
"You stay away from her!!!" Yamcha threatened. "She's my girl and I don't ever want to see you with her ever again!!!"  
  
"My, jealous aren't we?" Vegeta taunted. Swirling back around, he headed for gravity room once again.  
  
Yamcha gritted his teeth. 'She's my girl,' he repeated in his head. 'And I'm going to make sure that she'll be mine forever!!'  
  
~*~  
  
  
Author's Note: i luv reviews so please do and the more reviews the more my ego will become, and with my big ego comes more and more chapters!! ^.~ 


	5. Part 5

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 5  
  
Bulma's high heals clicked as she walked down the stairs from her new room. The crimson velvet from her dress slipped along the steps. The spaghetti straps curved around her shoulders and her hair lashed out over them wildly.   
  
Vegeta stared at her in awe. 'She's beautiful…' he thought.  
  
"Vegeta, you look terrific," Bulma commented from the bottom step.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his plain white shirt, top buttoned undone, and blue jeans and shrugged. Bulma came down and looped her arm with his and gracefully strolled down the hall to the party.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Yamcha!!" Bulma waved while dragging Vegeta along to where Yamcha was standing.  
  
"Gorgeous as always, Bulma," Yamcha said anxiously.  
  
"Not bad yourself Yamcha." Bulma pulled Vegeta over and introduced him. "Vegeta, this is Yamcha, he plays baseball for the Taitans. Very impressive team. And Yamcha, this is Vegeta. He's the Saiyajin Prince from Vegetasei."  
  
Vegeta sneered and glared icily at him. Yamcha just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha reached for her hand. "Wanna go dance?" Yamcha asked, being careful to give Vegeta a glimpse of his grin of success.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Bulma took Yamcha's hand and headed for the dance floor. But before she left, she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you gonna be okay by yourself? It'll just be for a little while."  
  
"Of course I'll be fine," he spat.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta's heart sank as he saw Yamcha wrap his arms around Bulma's waist and blow butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
'Damn you puny earthling!' Vegeta cursed silently. "Urgh! Why am I even wasting my time in this blasted hell whole of a party?! I'm going back to my room!!"  
  
Saying so, he turned and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta let himself fall onto his bed. 'What's happening to me? I'm becoming soft like that moron, Kakkarot. Do I actually have feeling for that woman?' he sighed and allowed his eyelids drop.  
  
Suddenly, something started beeping. Vegeta bolted up from his bed and looked around. It was his scouter. He picked it up and activated it.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" came a voice from the scouter. "Prince Vegeta, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you, now what?!" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, the head scientists had discovered radiation waves from Planet Earth which we have decoded and meant that your ship was destroyed. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase!!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Yes, sire. King Vegeta has ordered for another ship to be sent for you immediately. It will arrive at it's destination, Planet Earth, in two days."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said deactivating the scouter.  
  
'Two days…so that's how long I have with Bulma…What am I saying?! I should be glad to finally be able to get off of this hellish pile of rubble!!'  
  
He sighed and laid back down on his bed. The two voices in his head fought for an answer all night as it all began to sink in.  
  
  
~*~  
  
The ground thundered and shook violently. Bulma bolted up from her bed and blinked. She looked at her clock, "3:00 AM" it read.  
  
"Ahhhh! An earthquake!!" Bulma cried as she rushed to her window and shoved it open.  
  
A Saiyajin spaceship was landing in her backyard. "What the hell?!"  
  
Bulma quickly slipped into her silk robe and hurried downstairs.  
  
By the time she managed to get outside, Vegeta was already there waiting for the ship. He was fully dressed in his armor and was holding his Badman shirt in one hand.  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes. "Vegeta, what's going on??"  
  
He gave her a pleading look. "I'm leaving Bulma."  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: ::Sniff, sniff:: poor Veggie-chan...and don't forget, reviw ^.~ 


	6. Part 6

The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 6  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Bulma cried.  
  
"I mean I'm going back to Vegetasei."  
  
"But--" Bulma was stopped as a Saiyajin guard came up to Vegeta and bowed.  
  
"Sire, we will be departing in twenty Earth minutes," the guard informed him.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta waved him away.  
  
"But…you can't…why?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Because I am not needed here anymore."  
  
"But I need you…" A single tear ran down her face.  
  
"Oh, Veggie-chan," Bulma stepped up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could, as if it would make him change his mind.  
  
Not caring if anyone watched or not, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. Keeping one hand on her back, he stroked her hair lightly with his free hand.  
  
"You always have that weakling, Yamcha."  
  
"But I don't love Yamcha!" Bulma sobbed onto his chest.  
  
Vegeta pulled her back and looked at her. Her tears were freely running down her face like a waterfall. Vegeta cupped her chin and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. He gently kissed her for a moment.  
  
"I…I have to go," Vegeta mumbled and walked towards his ship.  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered as she fell to her knees and cried to herself.  
  
Vegeta was walking up the ramp when he took notice of a commanding officer.  
  
"Men, spread out and see if there's anything valuable. We might as well take something back to the King from this worthless pile of mud!" the guard laughed cruelly and gave out orders to the soldiers.  
  
"Hold it!" Vegeta snapped boldly. "This planet is to be left as it is or it's off with your head for you!!" he said eyeing the guard.  
  
"Yes, sire," the guard bowed and backed away cowardly.  
  
"The rest of you," Vegeta started. "File back into the ship and return to your duties!" he ordered as he walked into the ship as well.  
  
"Goodbye, Bulma…"he whispered as the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma buried her face into her tear soaked pillow. She groaned and looked at Vegeta's picture that stood still on her cabinet. A single tear fell freely down her face. She missed him. He was always there for her. To go on picnics, parties, even when he was busy training, he would sometimes come out of that capsule for her. And now he's gone, she was alone, once again.  
  
~*~  
  
King Vegeta paced left and right the throne room angrily. "Vegeta, why were you not present at Freeza's arrival?! If Freeza is not pleased, we might all parish at his hands!!"  
  
"Father, the entire Saiyajin race's survival does not depend on me. It depends on you!!" Vegeta stated blankly and arrogantly crossed his arms. Suddenly, a bolt of energy hit him, thrashing him against the wall.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! You will address me with my proper title, not with some senseless word! If it's one thing that I won't tolerate, it's emotions!! Especially in my son! I will not take this kind of behavior from the future king of Vegetasei!! It is unacceptable!" King Vegeta furiously growled at him.  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted himself up. He sneered and glared at the King.  
  
King Vegeta exhaled loudly. "You may leave now, we will discuss this some other time. I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
Vegeta's hands were balled up in tight fists. He resisted the urge to blast his father away and exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist. Bulma felt herself tensing up.  
  
"What do you say me and you go out tonight?" Yamcha asked eagerly.  
  
Bulma collected herself from Yamcha's hands and got off the couch. "Yamcha, I really don't feel like going out today. I feel very weak, and I'd possibly feel the same way for the rest of the week as well."  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I can protect you."  
  
"It's not that. Besides, Vegeta said that you were a matchstick compared to him," she said and made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Feh! I can be just as tough as he is! Maybe even more!" Yamcha sneered.  
  
Bulma snorted. "You can use Vegeta's gravity room if you want to train and see how you match up."  
  
"Great!" Yamcha pulled up his shoulders and marched out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
5 minutes later…  
  
Bulma twisted and turned on the couch. 'Urgh! Why can't I get some rest and relax for once?!'  
  
Suddenly she heard the fridge open. "Goku, if that's you, we're out of roast chicken!!" she yelled out.  
  
No response.  
  
Bulma grabbed Yamcha's baseball bat, which was apparently lying right next to the couch, just in case and cautiously tip-toed over to the kitchen. She lifted the bat over her shoulders and tightening her grip, she turned the corner.  
  
"Yamcha!! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you suppose to be training?!!" she said angrily and relaxed all her muscles.  
  
"Heh, I got tired of training," Yamcha shrugged through his half eaten sandwich.  
  
'Vegeta's right!' Bulma thought. 'He is a weakling! He can't stand more than five minutes of training. I'd say the matchstick theory is true, I mean, Vegeta trains for days without stopping, weeks even! Speaking of which, wonder how he's doing…'  
  
"So…Bulma," Yamcha said putting down his food. "Wanna go dancing?"  
  
"Urhh!! No Yamcha!! I just want to be alone right now!" she growled in frustration and stomped up into her room and locking the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta slowly took off all his armor. Opening one of his drawers, he pulled out his Badman shirt. He putted it on and lyed down on his bed.  
  
'Woman, what have you done to me?' he chuckled. Even thinking about her made his at least a bit happier. He thought back to what she said before he left, "But I don't love Yamcha!!"  
  
'Does that mean that she loves…me?' he asked himself.  
  
All of a sudden, the doors burst open and King Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Arh!! Vegeta, what are you wearing?!" King Vegeta raged glaring sharply at Vegeta's Badman shirt.  
  
"What does it look like?! A shirt!!" Vegeta barked.  
  
King Vegeta sneered. "I don't want to see you ever wearing that shirt again! Take it off immediately and get changed into armor!!"  
  
"Since when do you care what I wear?!"  
  
"Don't argue with me, boy!!!" King Vegeta warned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"!@#$ you!"   
  
"Enough!!!" King Vegeta shot a violent blast of Ki straight at Vegeta sending him flying out the door and into the palace walls, knocking him unconscious.   
  
"That should teach you to keep your mouth shut when it isn't needed."  
  
"Guards!!" he called. "Take him to the regenerating tanks and report back to me!"  
  
The two guards by the door immediately obeyed and carried Vegeta down the marble palace corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
'Aww, that Yamcha! Doesn't he get that I don't like him?! He probably still wont know even if it hit him square in the face!!' Bulma sighed.  
  
Settling onto her windowsill, she stared out into the sky.  
  
"Vegeta…" she whispered. "Where are you…"  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined him walking down the hall. 'Why do I miss him so much?' she asked herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Bubbles of liquid floated around in the regeneration tank as King Vegeta waited for his son to fully heal.  
  
"Sire, he's healed," informed a guard nearby, bowing in his presence.  
  
"About time!" King Vegeta sneered. "Have him change back into armor at once!"  
  
The guard carefully opened the door to the tank. The blue liquid instantly stormed out of it, freeing itself from the tank. The guard reached for Vegeta to help him out, but Vegeta just slapped his hand away and stumbled out by himself.   
  
Once he was out, he glared at King Vegeta and crossed his arms.  
  
"You have better loose that attitude soon, Vegeta," King Vegeta said. "I have arranged for you to meet your mate tomorrow. So you have better gotten your act together by then or else!!"  
  
"Mate?! I'm not even the King yet and you've already choose me a mate?!!" Vegeta glared daggers at him.  
  
"She's one of the most Elite women in Vegetasei. One of a kind!"  
  
"Bah! Any woman you pick is an unworthy slut!!"  
  
"If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it!!" King Vegeta snapped. He turned abruptly on his heel and walked out the room.  
  
"I've had it with you, you old bag of bones!!!" Vegeta yelled after him.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he stomped all the way to the launching port and called for the nearest guard.   
  
"Get me a pod!"  
  
"But sire, King Vegeta has not commanded for any one to leave Vegetasei."  
  
"I said get me a pod or I'll blast you to hell!!!" Vegeta barked. "King Vegeta indeed!" he sneered.  
  
The guard gulped and did as he was told. Vegeta jumped into the opened space pod and set the co-ordinates for Earth.  
  
"Hold on Bulma, I'm coming back!" he said as closed the door and launched off.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma hammered away at her work as she pouted with the nuts and bolts.  
  
'Why am I so miserable?! I mean, I know it's because I miss Vegeta but he can't mean this much to me, can he? Do I love him this much?' Bulma sighed. Then she remembered the spaceship her dad was working on for Vegeta before the Saiyajins sent him a ship from Vegetasei.  
  
'No, Bulma you can't!' she thought to herself. 'You can't just fly off to a different planet just for one man!! But this is no ordinary man we're talking about, Vegeta's a one in a lifetime opportunity, you only get one chance with a guy like him…No! I can't leave Earth! What will mum and dad say?!'  
  
Bulma pulled her hair in frustration. 'No, I have to go! I have to find Vegeta! I'm too miserable here, besides, what good am I here, if I can't even get any work done?!' she nodded to herself.  
  
Bulma slowly found her way to the ship and examined it.  
  
"This may take a few hours of work," she said out loud. "No matter, I can leave tonight."  
  
She buried herself in her work with no intention of backing down and fixed the spaceship bit by bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma jammed in her purse full of capsules into a backpack.   
  
'Can't have too many of those, now can we?' she thought as she dumped in a box of brownies.  
  
"That should do," she said zipping her bag. "The ship should have all the other things that might be necessary."  
  
She quickly jotted down a note to her parents. Bulma tiptoed outside, careful not to wake anyone and slowly activated the ship.  
  
"Goodbye Mum and Dad…Goku, Krillun, Yamcha, Chi Chi. I'll miss you all, well not particularly Chi Chi but oh well. I'll be back soon, I promise!" she said as she closed the door behind her and set the   
co-ordinates for Vegetasei.  
  
"That's it then," she shouted confidently. "People, I'm going to Vegetasei and I'm bringing home my Prince!!!"  
  
She slapped on her seatbelt and hit the launch button. The ship launched off leaving a big crater behind it.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if the characters were a bit out of place, but it gets intresting with Bulma heading for Vegetasei and Vegeta going back to Earth to find Bulma only to find that she's not there...oops! I've said too much! Part 7's going to be quiet a long one so it'll take a while for me to get it up. And please review on Part 6 ^.^  
And if you're just dieing for another fic, try going to my, now rebuilt, website at http://www.stormpages.com/silverb/ Ja ne! 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. Someday I will, but not today. So don't sue me, you wont get anything.  
  
The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Bulma's ship landed with a big thud and she carefully jumped off the ship.  
  
"So this is Vegetasei," she wondered out loud, looking around, examining the area. It was nothing at all like Earth, possibly the exact opposite. The sky was red, as if it was on fire and most of the ground was covered in ash.  
  
'Probably from all the fighting' Bulma thought to herself. 'No wonder Vegeta's so grumpy all the time. Poor thing, I can't even imagine living here all my life.' A cold shiver ran up her spine. She sensed stares from all the Saiyajins that surrounded her crater.  
  
"What're you lookin at?!" Bulma snickered and gave them a dirty look. They looked away and slowly the whole crowd disappeared. Bulma had a hard time climbing out of the crater but finally stumbled out after a while.   
  
Unlike on Earth, there weren't many buildings on Vegetasei. Only one stood out. A gigantic palace. The gates were blood red and were carved into an unusual looking symbol. It took Bulma a while to recognize it as the symbol that was marked on Vegeta's armor when he first arrived on Earth.  
  
"Well I guess that's Vegeta's house," Bulma said shocked. "It's so...big…Damn! It makes Capsule Corp look like a tiny wagon!"  
  
She sighed and walked towards the palace. Several Saiyajins who passed by her wore displeasing looks on their faces.   
  
'What the hell's the matter with these people?! Just because I'm new around here doesn't mean that they have to look at me like I'm a trashcan or something!!' she thought to herself. 'Urg! Who cares about them?! I'm going to see Vegeta again!!'  
  
With that she quickened her pace and started jogging towards the gates as fast as her legs could take her but only found them to be locked.   
  
"Dammit!!" she cursed as she kicked the gate in frustration. Then she caught a glance of a person leaning against the wall next to the gate. Bulma turned her attention to him. He looked exactly like Goku but he's grown a lot older.  
  
"Goku?" she asked with a bit hesitation.  
  
"Huh?" the Saiyajin looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I've mistaken you for one of my best friends."  
  
"Oh," the Saiyajin simply replied and looked away.   
  
Bulma hesitated a little more before asking him another question. "I'm looking for Veg..I mean Prince Vegeta, do you know where I might him?"  
  
The Saiyajin hiked an eyebrow. "Prince Vegeta?" he said turning to face her. "Lady, I don't know where in the last couple of weeks, but Prince Vegeta hasn't been seen around here for days!"  
  
Bulma gasped.  
  
"Rumor has it that he ran away," the Saiyajin started.  
  
'Oh NO!!' Bulma thought. 'What if he went back to Earth? Ahh! What a disaster!! I knew this was a bad idea!!' she was snapped back from her thoughts when the Saiyajin continued talking.  
  
"Says he's too scared to take his place as the new king. Honestly, I think the rumors are true, but we'll never know for sure now we'll we?" he laughed.  
  
Bulma slapped him as hard as she could. "Vegeta would never run from anything! Besides, from all I've seen, you dirty Saiyajins don't deserve such a potentialled king such as Vegeta! In fact, I don't think you deserve a king at all!" she yelled, just inches away from his face.  
  
"I'd really learn to control my tongue if I were you. You're just lucky that I have at least some patience for fools like you!" he spat.  
  
"Fools?! You take that back!!"   
  
The Saiyajin snorted.  
  
"That is the last straw! When I tell Vegeta about you, he's going to rip your head into pieces and flush it down a toilet!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
He taped on his scouter and smirked. "Lady, you don't know who you're dealing with here," he said calmly. "Besides, how would a lowly woman like you even get a chance to look at Prince Vegeta?!"  
  
"Well unlike you, who don't even have a faintest clue to where he is, I do!! In fact, I'm probably the reason he left in the first place!" Instantly Bulma sealed her lips with her hands realizing what she had just blurted out.  
  
'Oh NO!! What have I done?!' she thought backing off. 'If these ruthless Saiyajins finds out that Vegeta risked his title for me, they'd think of him as soft and weak. Lord, what have I done?!' she backed away even further. Tears pooled her eyes. A few drops fell down her hands, which were still covering her mouth.  
  
"Prince Vegeta…would leave…for you?! Ha! Don't kidd me!!" he snickered.   
  
Bulma sighed in relief and viciously wiped her tears away. 'Stupid fool!'  
  
"Feh! I doubt that anyone would something like that for you! You're not worth it!" the Saiyajin continued.   
  
"Urgh! You dirty bastard!!" she tried to punch him, he caught her fist with ease.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!!" the Saiyajin laughed mockingly.  
  
"Bardock!!" a feminine voice snapped from behind them. "Release her at once and report to Lord Freeza!"   
  
The man let go of Bulma's hand and walked away like he was told to. 'Bardock, so that's his name,' Bulma quickly mad a mental note.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said rubbing her sore hand and looking at the woman standing in front of her. Her long dark hair was pulled back roughly into a ponytail. She wore tight fitting armor just like Vegeta's, long white gloves and a pair of that infamous gold tipped boots.  
  
"Hmm," the woman said. "My name is Lila, I'm in charge of the 1st class training squads here on Vegetasei. I don't suppose you're from around here, are you?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm Bulma Briefs. President of Capsule Corporation, Planet Earth," she said proudly.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing you say something about the location of Prince Vegeta."  
  
'Dammit!!' Bulma mentally slapped herself. "No, no, I didn't say anything," she muttered nervously.  
  
"Ma'am, my ears do more than just frame my face."  
  
'@#$%' Bulma cursed silently.  
  
"Since you have that information," Lila continued. "I am forced to take you to the King at once."  
  
"Bu I can't---"  
  
"Ms. Briefs, Prince Vegeta has been gone for nearly 10 days and it is my duty to bring King Vegeta any indications of where he might have gone. Now you can come with me calmly or I can drag you there kicking and screaming!" Lila said narrowing her eyes. "So what's it going to be?"  
  
Without thinking, Bulma whirled around and started running towards her ship. With ease, Lila was in front of her, blocking her path. She harshly grabbed Bulma's arm and tightened her grip so that she could not escape.  
  
"Let go!!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Ms. Briefs, no one and I mean NO ONE has ever escaped my grasp. Do you actually think that you can do any better?! I think not!"  
  
Bulma glared daggers at her. "Bitch! You just wait till Vegeta comes back. He'll pound you into a pulp just like he'll do to that other guy!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Ooooh! I'm so scared!!" Lila said sarcastically. She looked around and pointed at the nearest Saiyajin.  
  
"Hey you!! She yelled. "Pick her up and follow me," she ordered. The man came over and roughly threw Bulma on his shoulder.  
  
"Unhand me you dirty rat!!!" Bulma thrashed around on the Saiyajin's back as he carried her through the gates.  
  
~*~  
  
The sleeping gas slowly wore off and Vegeta fluttered his eyes open. He was back at Capsule Corp, just outside the lab.  
  
'I'm here,' he thought and stepped out of the pod. Jumping out of the crater, Vegeta walked steadily towards the lab. He pushed the door open and looked around.  
  
No Bulma.  
  
He turned and marched into the kitchen.  
  
Still no Bulma.  
  
He felt his muscles tensing up. 'Something's not right here.'  
  
Vegeta staggered through the kitchen and started up the stairs that lead to Bulma's room. He quickened his pace, a twinge of fear flew through his veins. 'Oh no! What if something happened to her?'  
  
Vegeta swung Bulma's door open and what he saw made him even more uneasy.   
  
Mrs. Briefs was crying on Dr. Briefs's shoulder. An ocean of tears streaming down her face and a piece of paper crunched up in her hand. Dr. Briefs stroked his wife's hair gently and was almost crying himself.  
  
"She had to do it dear," he whispered softly.  
  
"Ahem!" Vegeta cleared his throat to let his presence be known. Mrs. Briefs wearily looked up and gasped. She unfolded the paper in her hand and stared at it, then at Vegeta and back at the paper.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta growled in agitation. Mrs. Briefs gave a loud cry, she handed the paper to Vegeta and went back to weeping on Dr. Briefs's shoulder. Dr. Briefs just kept on staring at Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at him and looked at the paper for himself. It was a letter:  
  
'Dear Mum and Dad,  
Sorry I could not be there to tell you myself, but if I did, I know you'd try to stop me. I'm sorry, I really am. By the time you read this, I'd probably be about half way to Vegetasei. I'm going to go and get Vegeta, I know it's very dangerous on Vegetasei, but if I don't make it back you can always wish me back with the dragonballs. But don't worry, I'll be back. I'll be back really soon. I promise.   
Love Bulma'  
  
'Oh, Kami no…' Terror filled Vegeta's heart as he immediately flew out of the balcony and into his space pod. Setting the co-ordinates he shot up into the sky and began his long journey back to Vegetasei.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma stared helplessly at the never ending corridors as she passed them. She had no choice but to lay still on the Saiyajin's shoulder as he carried her down the halls of the marble palace. Normally, she would marvel at the riches the walls were made out of. Even the tiles on the floor were made out of clear crystals. But Bulma just wasn't in the mood to admire with the predicament she was in. Her whole body ached from being throbbed up and down the Saiyajin's shoulder as he walked. Her head felt like it was spinning around. She had started crying long ago, but it didn't do any good, her tears just dried up on her cheek.  
  
Slowly the Saiyajin came to a halt. Bulma forced herself to look up. They were standing in front of a door with a big button on its side. He pressed it and the door instantly opened. The Saiyajin roughly threw Bulma into the room and by pressing the button again, he closed the door.   
  
Bulma ran after the door and banged on it as hard as she could. "Let me out!!! Please let me out!!!" she cried desperately.  
  
"Get some rest woman! It's going to be a long day," the man replied from outside.  
  
Bulma fell to her knees and started sobbing. She pulled herself into a sitting position and crawled to the corner of the room. She hugged her knees to her chest and tiredly rested her head on them.  
  
~*~  
  
Lila kneeled down on the ground and bowed her head. "King Vegeta, I have uncovered some knowledge of the whereabouts of Prince Vegeta."  
  
King Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well done Lila, go on."  
  
"Yes, your highness. A female earthling landed on west section 44 earlier this morning. She identifies herself as Bulma Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation. I roughly overheard her conversation with Bardock and she mentioned that she had and idea of where Prince Vegeta might have been heading. However, she denies the fact that she holds this information, but we can soon change that."  
  
"We sure can, Lila. Where is Ms. Briefs right now?"  
  
"At the moment, she is being held captive in room A64, two hallways away from the main corridors, sire. We also have her space ship. Our top scientist are studying it as we speak," Lila reported.  
  
"Excellent work, Lila. Now, escort Ms. Briefs to the throne room, will you? I'd like to have a few words with her in person right after my meeting with that idiot, Freeza. So make sure that she's ready my then," King Vegeta smirked mischievously and walked into the throne room.  
  
"Oh, and Lila," he said over his shoulder. "Make sure that no one speaks a work of this when Vegeta returns from his little cruise or it'll be you who shall suffer the burning wrath of my power."  
  
"Of course your highness," she said and exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed and Bulma's head was still buried in her arms. She tried to cry but couldn't, her eyes were too dry and swollen. So instead she sobbed quietly to herself. What had happened? She had came to this foreign planet to find her Prince Charming that she'd been wishing for all these years of her life, and now, she was locked in this tiny room, with no way out.  
  
'This is Bardock's fault!' she thought to herself and sighed. 'Who am I kidding?! I got myself into this mess.'   
  
Slowly a small tear appeared in the corner of her eye and slid down her face. Then another and another, and pretty soon, her face was pouring with tears. "Vegeta…where are you?" she whispered quietly.  
  
Before long, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Bulma quickly stumbled to her feet and waited for the arrival of the outsider. She heard someone press the button outside and the door opened, just as she thought.   
  
It was Lila.  
  
"Oh, it's you!!" Bulma growled at Lila.  
  
Lila took one look at her and grinned. "Stop crying Bulma." Bulma glared at her.  
  
"I'll do you no good," Lila said in a teasing tone. "You hate me, don't you? Oh, come on, Bulma, it's not all that bad, I mean, you're in the grandest place on Vegetasei and pretty soon, you'll have the chance to be in King Vegeta's presence for yourself. That's something not many people gets to do," Lila laughed.  
  
"Bitch!" Bulma spat at her.  
  
"Oh, Bulma. What else was I to do? We can't keep the King waiting for his son forever you know," Lila walked up to her. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did because if you hadn't, our good King might have gotten some ideas about me. And we certainly can't have that. Especially when we're so close to victory."  
  
Bulma eyed her suspiciously. "What're you talking about?!"  
  
"Hmm. I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Even if you did tell, King Vegeta will never take your word for mine," Lila smirked.  
  
"I have a little secret, Bulma," Lila said running her tongue along her upper lip and chuckled. "In just a few hours, all you see here before you will be just a pile of rocks floating around in the middle of no where," she grinned and paused.  
  
"Wha..what do you mean?" Bulma trembled.  
  
"You really have no idea, do you? It's King Vegeta's anniversary today. While he and everybody else are at his so called party, Lord Freeza and I will be long gone and ready to destroy this puny planet. The stupid fool won't know what hit him until it's too late! HAHAHAHA!!!" Lila laughed menacingly.  
  
"You should join us Bulma. Why waste your time on this pathetic dump when you can conquer worlds with Lord Freeza?!"  
  
"Get a life, whore!! I didn't come here for my own selfish deeds like you did!! I came here to take back my man!!" Bulma spat at her.  
  
Lila frowned. "Very well then. Now, if you will, please follow me."  
  
Slowly, Bulma gathered all her courage and stomped on Lila's foot as hard as she could. Surprisingly, that was enough to distract Lila, allowing her to push her aside and race past her.   
  
Not long after, Lila was back on her feet and raging mad. "Raditz!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A lone Saiyajin who was walking by looked at her. "Stop her!!" Lila screamed at him.  
  
Before she knew it, Bulma ran right into Raditz's thick arms. Bulma struggled, she kicked and screamed but found herself to be as vulnerable as she was before. Raditz tightened his grip on Bulma and made her face Lila.   
  
Lila placed her hands on her hips and regained her composure. "Well, well, well," she smirked. "Really Bulma, I thought you'd have more sense than that. I mean, a pat on the foot and run? You're one in a million in the Saiyajin Empire. Everybody else is against you. When will you ever learn? Oh well, better luck next time!" Lila laughed.  
  
"Raditz, let's go!" she motioned him to follow her. Raditz grabbed hold of Bulma's hands and dragged her after Lila while Bulma wrestled violently against his iron grip.  
  
~*~  
  
Lila thumped the giant ring against the doors leading to the throne room.  
  
"You may proceed!" came a rough voice from inside. The doors opened on either side. Lila and Raditz both hauled Bulma into the throne room as she struggled for an escape.  
  
"Well done, Lila. You are both dismissed," King Vegeta blankly waved them away. The two threw Bulma to her knees, bowed and left without a single word. King Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma.  
  
"Ahh..Ms. Briefs…So we finally meet…face to face. I've heard so much about you."  
  
A cold shiver ran down Bulma's spine the second she heard King Vegeta's hoarse voice. She didn't dare look at him.  
  
"Come now, Ms. Briefs, I'm not that fearsome, am I?" he taunted and fired a small ball of ki that flew right by Bulma's face and hit a wall behind her. It erupted into smoke instantly. Bulma cringed. King Vegeta laughed.  
  
'Now what?!' she thought as she stared helplessly at the almighty King of Vegetasei.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta hurried through the gates and into the palace. Sweat dripping down his face and a vein popping up on his forehead every now and then. Before he got far, he caught a glimpse of a spaceship. It wasn't one of the Saiyajin ships, nor was Freeza's. He didn't give it much consideration but then he saw 'Capsule Corporation' written across its side.  
  
"Bulma!!" he jumped in joy and flew to the ship. He peaked in through the window but there was no Bulma. Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
"You!!" he yelled at the nearest Saiyajin. "Bardock!!"  
  
"Raditz, sire," the man corrected.  
  
"Whatever!! Where is the human who arrived in this ship?!" he barked.  
  
"I'm sorry, sire, but King Vegeta has passed on strict orders in not to allow you to that information," Raditz said weakly.  
  
"And why is that?!" Vegeta yelled in annoyance.  
  
"I do not now, your highness," Raditz shook his head and backed away.  
  
Vegeta violently grabbed Raditz by his armor and smashed him against the wall. "You tell me where she is right now or I'll blast this whole fucking planet to hell!!" he roared.  
  
Raditz gulped and thought for a moment. He hesitated before answering. "She's…she's…in the throne room...with King Vegeta as…as we speak, s..s…sire," he squeaked out.   
  
Vegeta growled loudly as he let go of Raditz's armor. His aura surrounded him once more as he sprang to his feet and headed for Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
King Vegeta circled Bulma slowly. Round and around. He inhaled deeply. Coming to a halt right in front of Bulma, he exhaled.  
  
"Now, Ms. Briefs, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my son, Vegeta?"  
  
"Whe..When his ship exploded, I…I offered him food and shelter, along with a gravity machine…for him to train in," Bulma trembled.  
  
"Hmm…I see…" he didn't look too amused. "So you were his slave," he stated a matter-of-factly.  
  
'Slave?!' Bulma raged in her head. 'Brainless brute!! I'm anything but a slave!!!' Bulma slowed her breathing. 'Come on, Bulma. Keep your cool. Can't make thinks worse than it already is.'  
  
"Why have you come here?" King Vegeta asked after a while. "You are of no value to him anymore. You're lucky you're even alive right now. Vegeta normally disposes of his leftover slaves once he has no use for them."  
  
"…" Bulma didn't answer.  
  
"Come on woman, spit it out! I haven't got all day!! Why are you here?!"  
  
"I…I…I--" she was cut off when King Vegeta sighed loudly and held up two fingers, motioning her to stop.  
  
"No matter. I can uncover that later," he said, more to himself. "But now, there are more important things to find out like where he is!" King Vegeta said, clearly referring to Vegeta.  
  
"Well, Ms. Briefs, would kindly tell me where Vegeta is?" he asked simply in a low voice.  
  
Bulma stepped back slightly and shook her head.  
  
He sighed. "I wont take 'no' for an answer Ms. Briefs. One way or another, I will get what I want, I always do. Now, tell me where is he?" he said, still calm.   
  
Bulma shook her head again, but more firmly this time.  
  
"Foolish woman!" King Vegeta chuckled. "Do you not know how powerful I am and how easily I could end your worthless days of hell permanently? I suggest you tell me where my son is before you loose your life!" he threatened.  
  
Gathering all her courage, Bulma pulled her shoulders up and glared at him.  
  
"You stupid Saiyajin!! Get this straight! You're not getting anything from me!! Not a thing!!" she spat.  
  
"SILENCE!!! You fool!" King Vegeta yelled. He grabbed Bulma by her neck and shoved her against a wall, pinning her to it.  
  
"Mark my words human, if you don't tell me where Vegeta is, I will be the last person you see before you die an agonizing death and soon after that, your planet shall suffer the same fate as you!! Am I in any way unclear?!" he yelled in a deadly tone, inches away from her face.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst into flames and Vegeta flew through it all. "You lay another finger on her and I swear I'll make you wish that you were never born!!!" Vegeta roared savagely. His eyes burned in rage as he glared in hatred at his merciless father.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I'll try to get Part 8 done quickly but only time will tell since it's the busy season for me. But please review, I'd like to know my high points and downfalls. So, again, plz review. And if you want, you can visit my website, Silver B's, at "end.at/majin" ^.^   



	8. Part 8

here's part 8, only took a few weeks or so, that's got to be a record for me. ahywho, i've put up my pity attempt at writing a lemon scene at the end of the chapter. go easy, it's my first lemon, not that into it but i tried  
  
disclaimer: i don't own dbz and so on..  
  
  
  
The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 8  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched in horror as his father forced Bulma to her knees and crushed her to the floor with his foot.  
  
"Stop this!! Unhand her right now!!!" Vegeta cried. King Vegeta looked him up and down.  
  
"You've gotten weak!" he spat. "You actually care for this whore?!" he said jutting his head towards Bulma. Vegeta looked guiltily at her. Her face was almost touching the floor. She flinched and cried out in pain.  
  
"Father please--"  
  
King Vegeta blasted a ball of ki with as much force as he could manage. Vegeta went crashing back and fell to the ground, face down.  
  
"Look at yourself! You're a prince, not a…a servant!" he glared at Bulma again. "You should have killed her the moment you laid eyes on her!"  
  
Vegeta groaned and slowly pushed himself to his knees.  
  
"No matter," King Vegeta continued, a cruel grin forming on his lips. "She'll have her turn soon enough."  
  
Sparks of energy started flying around Vegeta. With a thundering roar, he powered up to the peak of his limits. "No, Father!! I will not allow you to harm her anymore!!" he yelled fiercely.  
  
King Vegeta released Bulma from his death grip and watched awe at his son's power. Taking the chance, Bulma ran and hid behind the throne, safe from the tension between the father and son.   
  
Vegeta's energy raged on, engulfing the whole room. King Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stared at Vegeta in silence. Vegeta charged up a bolt of ki.  
  
"Do you really think that you can match my power?" King Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, just kept gathering ki.  
  
"You're hopeless Vegeta! The way you carry on, we're going to run out of regenerating tanks!"   
  
"You're wrong father!!" Vegeta yelled viciously. "And I'm willing to do all that is within my power to prove that!!"  
  
"Galat Gun!!" he boomed as he fired at his father.  
  
King Vegeta was sent soaring. Vegeta stared angrily as his father plummeted through the never-ending number of walls.  
  
'That wasn't enough,' Vegeta thought bitterly.  
  
He quickly went over to where Bulma was hiding, grabbed hold of her hand and started running, dragging her along with him.  
  
"Vegeta, slow down and calm yourself. We can't do anything straight if you're raging mad," Bulma called from behind him.  
  
"Not now Bulma. I'm going to loose a lot more than temper if we stay here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma gasped. He didn't answer. "Wouldn't it be easier to fly?"  
  
"If I fly, they'd detect my energy signal."  
  
"Wouldn't they track you down anyway with the scouters?"  
  
"Not if I keep a low profile. Now stop asking questions and keep running!" Vegeta snapped at her and turned a corner. He abruptly halted to a stop and leaned on the wall. Vegeta gathered Bulma into his arms and held her tightly.   
  
Bulma looked up at him. He looked stressed. She gently brushed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Bulma," he said, lightly kissing her on the forehead and hugging her closer to him protectively.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything, just panted quietly. He looked really worried now. She knew better than to question him.  
  
'Curse you father!!' Vegeta thought and sighed. 'Where do I go now? I can't keep her here. They'd find us eventually and then she'd be killed for sure. Taking a pod or a ship is too risky. Father will be alert for even the smallest signs. Wait a minute. Freeza is supposed to come to father's celebration feast tonight. I could climb aboard his ship and we could get away for a couple of days. From there, I could easily obtain one of Freeza's ships and leave for Earth. But it would take about a month or two to travel to Earth considering how undeveloped Freeza's ships are. Urhh! It'll have to do! When I'm strong enough, I can come back and destroy Freeza and everything else that stands in my way!'  
  
After Vegeta had planned out what he was going to do, he looked at Bulma and kissed her again. But this time on the lips. When they parted, Vegeta took hold of Bulma's hand once more.  
  
"Come woman, we don't have much time," he said and raced off with her towards Freeza's ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma up the stairs into Freeza's ship. She had collapsed on their way there. Now held her in his arms as she rested her aching body. Bulma slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Vegeta…where are we?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Sshhh…" he softly hushed her and placed her back on her feet.  
  
"I'm taking you home, Bulma," he said and kissed her softly on the lips. Helping her around a corner, he was met face to face by the one and only, Freeza.  
  
The pinkish lizard swayed his tail back and forth. "Ahhh… so nice to see you again, Prince Vegeta," he hissed. Lila and Raditz appeared behind Freeza. Bulma gasped. She clung to Vegeta's arm and hid behind him. Lila stood confidently on Freeza's left. Raditz, on the other hand, was looking guiltily at the floor.  
  
"Vegeta," Freeza started. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your planet, Vegetasei, got hit by a meteor earlier this evening. Everything and everyone who was still on Vegetasei at that moment was killed in the explosion, including your father."  
  
Vegeta breathed deeply, looked at the floor and took the blow quietly. After a moment, he looked up again and nodded. Bulma looked at him, she could see a twinge of pain in him, but he hid it well to show that he didn't have any weaknesses.  
  
"To show how sorry I am," Freeza continued. "I will provide you and your friend with a room, food, new armor and any other essentials you might require as long as you follow my commands."  
  
Bulma thought back to what Lila had told her while she was being held captive.  
  
"It's King Vegeta's anniversary today. While he and everybody else are at his so-called party, Lord Freeza and I will be long gone and ready to destroy this puny planet," she had said in a taunting tone.  
  
'Freeza's lying. I've got to tell Vegeta the truth,' Bulma thought and gritted her teeth. She tugged at Vegeta's arm and pulled him around a corner, away from Freeza, Raditz and Lila.  
  
"Please excuse us, Lord Freeza," Vegeta said as he gave in to Bulma's continual nudging and followed her.   
  
"What's the matter now woman?" Vegeta asked after they stopped walking.  
  
"Vegeta, your planet wasn't destroyed by a meteor. You have to believe me Vegeta, Freeza did it! He blew it up," she said, trying her hardest to make it easy on him.  
  
"I knew that," he snapped coldly. "Freeza was bound to destroy Vegetasei sooner or later. I just never thought that he'd do it so soon."  
  
Bulma stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"When we conquered planets for Freeza through our treaty, the Saiyajin race became stronger and stronger with each planet we destroyed. We could've kept it up until we were finally strong enough to overcome Freeza. But Freeza, being the worthless coward that he is, decided to rid of us before we could rebel."  
  
"Then how can you react to Freeza's presence like that when you know what he has done?"  
  
"So he killed my father, destroyed my people. That means nothing to me."  
  
'Oh Vegeta,' Bulma sighed as she stroked his face gently. He looked at her.  
  
"Come on, you need to get some rest. We can stay here for the night," he said and led her into a room.   
  
It didn't have any furniture in it except for a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet. Vegeta stalked into the bathroom while Bulma sprawled out across the bed and just lay there, trying to relax her swollen muscles. After a while, Vegeta came out of the bathroom and Bulma went in for a quick shower. When she was done, she came out wrapped in a towel. Vegeta was lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He was looking at the ceiling as if deep in thought. Bulma strolled into the walk-in closet and got changed into her white silk nightgown, which she had brought along in a capsule. It went down to her thighs and had a split on each side.  
  
'Poor Vegeta, I'd be devastated if the same thing were to happen to Earth," she thought, referring to the destruction of Vegetasei, while drying her hair. Putting her towel away, Bulma walked over and settled herself next to Vegeta on the bed.   
  
She lightly stroked his cheek. He slightly sat up and stared at her. There she goes again. So often she got caught in his gaze. It captivated her. Those two dark pools of coal. It was a mystery to her. Someday she would figure out the depths of her prince.   
  
She smiled and gave him tender kiss on his lips. After some hesitation, Vegeta returned her kiss. She pulled him closer to her and deepened their kiss. Vegeta kissed back with equal passion and deepness. He welcomed her into his embrace and Bulma accepted without any uncertainty. Vegeta traced down Bulma's neck with his lips and started kissing it gently and lapping it with his tongue. Bulma let out a soft moan and rested her head on the crook of his neck while her fingers traveled and mapped out his well-built muscles, kneading his flawless chest as she went. Vegeta purred quietly and moved his hands under her nightgown. Bulma obediently lifted her arms over her head and he slips the gown over them. Vegeta stared in awe at the beauty of her naked body.  
  
'She truly is the most beautiful creature I've laid eyes on…' Vegeta admitted to himself. 'And to think, I was going to give her up to that weakling, Yamcha,' he smirked at the thought.   
  
Putting his own clothing aside, Vegeta pulled Bulma under the covers and settles her on top of him. Bulma positions herself between his legs comfortably and continues their love-making. This is one night where she is finally happy about how things were going.  
  
~*~  
  
what ya think? plz review, especially if you read my lemon scene  
Part 9 would definately take more than a few weeks to get up. our happy couple head for earth but find themselves in another predicament 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz although i am ploting but i still don't own so don't sue  
  
AN: r & r and enjoy! sorry it took so long, i had a social studies project, not lieing here, i did, plz pray that i get a good mark ^.^ anywho, enough of my senseless blabbering! on with the story! :)  
  
  
The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was determined to follow through with his plan the next day. He trailed his way, with Bulma still sound asleep in his arms, into the mini launching port on the far side of the ship. Anyone, who dared to cross his path, immediately met an unfortunate death thanks to Vegeta's wrath. He eventually got to his destination. Randomly, Vegeta picked out a small ship much like Bulma's. He set the co-ordinates for Earth and launched.  
  
"We will arrive at our destination, Planet Earth, in 138 days," the computer announced in a robotic voice. Vegeta cursed at himself for picking such a slow ship. He walked over to the king sized bed and sprawled himself across it, leaving Bulma to do whatever she wanted.  
  
Bulma stood there, looking at her surroundings. Behind her was the computer working away at their target. To her left were two doors, which she supposed, lead to the kitchen and bathroom, and in front of her, there was Vegeta lying on top of the bed. He looked so peaceful like that. Bulma smiled to herself and strolled into the bathroom for a nice hot bath.  
  
~*~  
  
20 days later…  
  
BSHHH…  
  
Bulma flushed the toilet once more after she had thrown up. She wiped her face with a tissue and pushed herself to her feet. Resting her hand on her forehead, Bulma walked back and forth in the bathroom as if deep in thought. She's been in the bathroom for quiet a lot lately. Either for one reason or another, most of the time throwing up. Surely Vegeta had noticed that something wasn't right. She knew what was wrong. She was pregnant. For sure. It was the only possible reason she could come up with.   
  
Bulma stopped walking and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very tired and her skin was starting to look pale. What is Vegeta going to think about this? Surely he wasn't planning on having a child yet. What if he leaves her once they arrive on Earth? She didn't want her baby to grow up without a father. Slowly tears pooled around the edge of her eyes and one by one dropped to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room, Vegeta floated up in the air, trying hard to concentrate on his meditating. Since the ship wasn't like a space pod, he couldn't put out any sleeping gas. He couldn't train either because it was too risky having his power up when Bulma's with him. That didn't give him much choice.  
  
He scowled as he heard the toilet flush, again. He had heard her throw up a few times. It can't be anything that harmful, she's probably sick from something she ate last night. Before long he could hear her sobbing. Something was definitely wrong. Had he done something to upset her? He floated down to the floor and headed for the door. Vegeta slowly opened it and found Bulma crying on the ground, her back to him. Vegeta walked over and crouched down in front of her.   
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked softly. He was disappointed when he didn't get an answer. "Bulma, if it's something I've done, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him, a few tears half way down her cheek. She smiled and shook her head as if trying to shake something out of her head. Vegeta reached up to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Then what's wrong Bulma? Tell me," he said.  
  
"Tell me," he repeated when again he didn't get an answer. A tear escaped her eye for the second time. He wiped the tear away again and got up to leave, sensing that she did not want to respond.  
  
"Vegeta wait," Bulma called through her tears just before he went through the door. He turned around to face her. "Vegeta…there's something you need to know," she said quietly, getting to her feet and walking over to where he was. He stayed silent, if Bulma was this nervous about it, it must be pretty important.  
  
"Vegeta…I..I think I'm pregnant," she said weakly, her voice almost above a whisper. She could see Vegeta's eyes grow wide as another tear escaped her eye.  
  
Vegeta stumbled back a few steps before he could catch himself. He can't be a father. Not him, the Prince of the Saiyajins. He was a warrior, not a family man. Sure he can stand up to his father and anybody else for that matter but raise a child? No, he wasn't ready this. Sure he loved Bulma, with all his heart and there was nothing else he wanted more than for her to be happy. But raising a child was too much.  
  
After finding his consciousness again, Vegeta locked his jaws, backed up a few steps, turned around and slowly headed for the door.  
  
"Vegeta please…" Bulma cried through her tears but he was already out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed by. Vegeta was avoiding any contact with her. At night time, he did not go to bed until he was certain that Bulma was already sound asleep so that he wont have to deal with her pleading to him about her baby, although there were times which he couldn't avoid, he did his best to ignore it.  
  
Vegeta was doing his daily routine of meditating and push-up when Bulma and their baby wondered into his mind against his will. Maybe it won't that bad, he thought. His father raised him and he turned out fine. How hard could it possibly be? It's just a child, can't be too difficult. Vegeta thought about this for a moment. He stopped his training for a while and walked across the room to where Bulma was sleeping on the bed. He sat down next to her and traced along the side of her face with his finger. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, he smiled back.   
  
"Hey…" she said, her voice soft and gentle, "Done training already?"  
  
He snorted at her remark and took her hand to help her into a sitting position.  
  
"Bulma…the baby…" he tried but he stopped when he saw his mates face turned and looked the other way.  
  
"Vegeta, I want to have your baby and watch it grow into healthy boy or girl, and there's nothing more I want except for you be there with me. But as long as you're like this it can't be that way."  
  
He sighed and pulled her into his embrace. She didn't hesitate to bury herself in his chest. Vegeta placed his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair softly. After a while she looked up at him.  
  
"Does this mean that you're staying?"   
  
Vegeta paused for a moment before answering, "Yes Bulma, I'm staying."  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up in joy.   
  
"I love you Vegeta, god I love you so much," She hugged him tightly and kissed him. He opened his mouth to return her affection but couldn't bring himself to say those words. Soon Bulma, soon…he pledged.   
  
~*~  
  
38 days later…  
  
Bulma clutched her stomach and cried out in pain. What's happening to her? She felt like she was dying. What was wrong? She didn't know. All she knew was that this kind of pain isn't normal in pregnancy and it definitely wasn't the flue or any sickness she'd heard of.   
  
Vegeta was there to her aid within seconds. He was worried. He didn't know why his mate's stomach suddenly had started hurting a few days ago. He had felt a small ki coming from her which he supposed was the baby's, but it wasn't normal. Like there was something strange about it. He figured that his mate being sick had something to do with the baby. Surely the baby can't get sick while it's still inside her.   
  
She screamed again. "Vegeta!" she gasped through struggled breaths. "Call..call my dad. There should be access to a communication system on the control panel," she managed to get out. Vegeta nodded and immediately set to the task. Once he found it a blank screen appeared in front of him. Pretty soon Dr. Brief's face came into view.   
  
Dr Briefs's eyes widened when he saw Bulma on the floor behind Vegeta. "Vegeta! What did you do to my daughter?!" he screamed through the screen.  
  
"I didn't do anything! She's pregnant," he stated as if it were yesterday's news.   
  
Dr Briefs gasped. "With your baby?" he asked pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "Oh my…what's wrong with her?"  
  
Vegeta sneered. "What do you think I'm calling you for?!"   
  
Dr Briefs sighed. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"A couple of days. A week at the most."   
  
Bulma pulled herself up and limped over to Vegeta, leaning on his shoulder for support.   
  
"Daddy," she said. "What's happening to me?"  
  
Dr Briefs was startled at how weak his daughter sounded. "I don't know Bulma. Where does it hurt?"  
  
"My stomach, around where the…" she stopped, tears pooled around her eyes, "..the baby.. " she said, her voice nothing but a whisper. "Something's wrong with the baby Dad. What's happening to it? God I'm so scared!" she cried. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and allowed her to cry on his chest.  
  
"It's okay Bulma," Vegeta whispered into her ear. "It's okay."  
  
"No…no, it's not okay. The baby's dying Dad. It's dying! I can feel it!" she wailed louder, clinging hard on to Vegeta. Dr Briefs and Vegeta both gasped in shock.  
  
This can't be, Vegeta thought. How can the baby be dying?  
  
~*~  
  
AN: the bit about the baby dying was inspired by on of the rosewell eps so if you've seen it, you got a head start in the next chapter. and plz review! i'm in desperate need of support...  



	10. Part 10

AN- ppl this must be a world record! i've got this part done in a matter of days! so yey and enjoy! and plz r & r!  
  
Disclaimer-sad to say i don't own dbz...  
  
  
The Adversary  
By Courtney  
  
Part 10  
  
  
  
Bulma clutched her stomach in pain and dropped to her knees. She screamed as her stomach twisted inside her again. "It's dying! Oh Kami it's dying!" she cried, a fresh band of tears filled her eyes and rolled down her face.  
  
"But--how?" Vegeta growled. "It's not even born yet!"  
  
"It's-it's the atmosphere…it can't grow because...of the atmosphere here in the ship, so it's-it's…it's dying" Bulma said through sobs. Vegeta gasped, almost choking on the air.  
  
"Take me back to Earth Vegeta, please… the baby wont survive if we stay here," she pleaded.  
  
"Hold on Bulma, I'll send another ship as soon as I can," her father said taking matters into his own time.  
"It shouldn't take that long to rebuild one."  
  
"No Dad, think of the time it would take the ship to get here and back. By then it would be too late."  
  
Dr. Briefs knew that his daughter was right, he gritted his teeth in frustration, as did Vegeta.  
  
"Wait...Goku…he started collecting the dragonballs a few days before I left," she said, a hopeful but weak smile on her face.  
  
"Dragonballs?" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Bulma looked at him. She had forgotten that Vegeta didn't know of them. She sighed and briefly explained to him what they were. Vegeta nodded, realizing what this meant.  
  
"Well you heard her old man! Get Kakkarot on this instant!" Vegeta growled at the screen. Dr. Briefs snorted at him but did as was told. He called Goku and he was there within minutes.   
  
"Bulma, are you ok? How's the baby?" Goku asked in a concerned voice as soon as he got there.  
  
"Not so good," Bulma replied eyeing the hand on her stomach.  
  
"Goku, I need to ask you a favor--Aarrrr!" Bulma cried as her stomach spun again, she clutched it harder and collapsed down to the floor unable to stand up anymore. Vegeta rushed to her and to her into his arms. Wrapping them around her, he helped her sit up but she was in too much pain to even look up.   
  
Vegeta turned to the screen. "Kakkarot, have gathered all of the blasted dragonballs?!"  
  
Goku smiled triumphantly, "Yep."  
  
"Well move your ass and wish us to earth you blockhead!!" Vegeta screamed at him.  
  
"But Chi Chi wanted me to wish for a new convertible," Goku protested.   
  
Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. "Listen you imbecile! Don't understand?!! If you don't use the wish to wish us back to Earth, the baby is going to die!!"   
  
Goku looked down in shame. "Alright Vegeta, I'll make your wish. Boy, Chi Chi's not going to like this…" he trailed off as he ran to assemble the dragonballs.  
  
Vegeta sighed with relief and looked at Bulma. She looked as though she was unconscious. "Bulma! Bulma wake up!" he said shaking her shoulders gently. She didn't stir. Vegeta started to panic. "Oh Kami Bulma, don't die! Please don't die…" he pleaded, for the first time in his life, the Prince of the Saiyajins was shredding tears. One after another they rolled down his face as he hugged Bulma to his chest and held her tight, desperately not wanting to let her go. "Don't go Bulma..don't.." he kept repeating in voice so soft and helpless.  
  
Vegeta looked at the screen, the sky was jet black as if it was night and he could see Goku in front of gigantic green lizard. Its eyes a deep scarlet hue and its scales as green as emeralds. Its eyes flashed a deeper shade of red and all seven dragonballs flew up into the sky. The reptile disappeared as if it just vanished into the dragonballs. Within moments, Bulma and Vegeta was transported to the Capsule Corp. backyard where Goku was waiting for them. Vegeta looked at Bulma, who was still in his arms. Her eyes flickered open and focus on his face.   
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said as she rubbed his cheek with her hand. "You're crying."  
  
He smiled and clasped her in his arms. "Thank Kami you're alive!" he cried in joy squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?" Goku came running towards them. Bulma nodded and smiled at him from over Vegeta's shoulder. "How's the baby?"  
  
"I think it's safe now," she said rubbing her stomach. Vegeta helped her up and kissed her. When they parted, all three of them walked inside.   
  
"Goku…" came a voice from upstairs once they were in the living room. "Goku there you are!" Chi Chi came running out of the kitchen and squeezed Goku in a hug. "Congratulations Bulma, heard you were pregnant," Chi Chi said cheerfully.  
  
'Well someone's had a change of heart,' Bulma thought and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh and guess what Bulma?" Goku said wearing his trademark grin and putting one hand around Chi Chi. "We're getting married!"  
  
~*~  
  
I sit and stare as my mate wonders aimlessly and holds various conversations with several people who have come to celebrate Kakkarot's marriage. She seems happy now. How could one earth woman change me so much? I still wonder about that sometimes. What could she have possibly seen in me? I held lives of thousands of beings in my hands. I had even tried to kill her even, when I first arrived on this planet, which I reluctantly come to call home. Whatever it is she sees, I am very grateful that I hold it in me.  
I would have an offspring soon. The infant is back to normal and growing soundly in my mate's stomach. Perhaps having the brat around wont be so bad. It seems to keep Bulma satisfied.  
And Freeza's another matter. He's out there, surely hunting me down to claim his revenge and eliminate the Saiyajin race once and for all. I fear that when comes, I wont be able to protect my mate. So I will train and I will get stronger and stronger. And when the time is right, I will finally be able to overthrow the tyrant. Until then, I look over my mate. The day will emerge when Freeza finally does find us. And I hope that day never comes.   
  
~*~  
  
As I sit here I think of you   
And my mind begins to float miles and miles away   
I float away to skies beyond and dream of you   
and when I return   
Please,   
Hold me,   
Close in your arms...   
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
well sad to say, that's the end of The Adversary, i not exactly planning on writng a sequel but more new fics coming up.   
I'd like to thank all those who've been waiting for me to hurry up and write parts and still stayed with me even though it took me weeks even months to finish one chapter and all the people who reviewed and mailed me about my fic, I LOVE YOU GUYS, and last my mum for letting me hog the pc and always supplying caffine ^.^  
  
til my next fic, ja ne!   
  
Courtney 


End file.
